


Inspiration

by gryvon



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt struggles to find last-minute inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



 

 

The clock on the wall was mocking him, ticking away every new second of his entirely unfunny life and reminding him in big, bold, red numbers exactly how much he was going to blow this episode. Blow or get blown, but that would have to come later, because right now he had to write. No sex until the writing was done. That was the rule.

Two scenes. All they needed was two more scenes of something at least reasonably funny. He was good at funny, sometimes. Not today it seemed, but today was all he had left because they needed to practice and he could pull off something last minute but he hated doing that. It never turned out the same as something rehearsed. But he was running out of time, which meant he didn't really have a choice, he just needed something and they could fix it after rehearsal. He'd settle for anything really. Hell, right now, he'd settle for funny's ugly but kind of nice second cousin twice removed, the one with the buck teeth and awkward smile that still knew exactly what to say to make everything alright. He'd take funny's drunken uncle that wasn't really funny at all but you couldn't not laugh because that was the quickest way to make him go away.

Matt stared at the blank document in front of him and groaned. He was making up a fake family for funny. This was so not good. He felt like he needed a cigarette, except he didn't smoke, which meant he needed sex, which he wasn't going to get. A good roast beef sandwich would probably make a decent substitute, but he was fairly certain none of the delis nearby were open this late.

Red numbers continued to turn, counting down the end of his life.

He drummed his fingers along the keys, enjoying the faintly musical sound. Maybe something about musicians? ...Geek musicians that composed music to the sound of typing. Was there a way to work computer games into it? Maybe a Christmas tune.... Did they have anyone who played computer games on staff?

The door to his office swung open and shut. The hallway disappeared as the blinds slid shut. There went his hope of catching his assistant's eye and asking for a sandwich. He could have just paged her, but paging meant he wasn't writing.

"How's it going?" Danny moved around the room, systematically covering all the windows.

"The clock's going to kill me. Do you know anything about computer games?"

"It's a clock, it can't do anything to you, and no, I don't."

Matt jotted the idea down on his pad for later and forced his brain to move on. Was it too late to do something with animals? Probably, but they had animal suits. The idea of something singing stuck in his head and he quickly tapped out the beginning of a parody of caroling. Maybe if they had people in animal suits and then the songs could go like... The room disappeared around him as he typed furiously, finishing the lyrics then going back and adding in stage directions. They'd need someone to come in from the left, and then there'd be a porch, fake snow, dog suit, basket of apples...

"That's pretty funny."

Matt jumped, accidentally erasing the last line he'd typed. Two quick key presses and the line was back. He saved and closed the document, attaching it as an email to his assistant for inclusion in the script. One down, one to go.

He dropped his head back on his chair to glare at Danny. The other man's hands rested on the back of his chair. "Haven't I told you not to do that?"

Danny just smiled down at him. "You did, I just didn't feel like listening. You make this really funny noise when you jump. I've never heard anything else like it."

"Oh, thanks, glad I could amuse you. I have..." Matt glanced at the clock, subtracted in his head. "...an hour and a half until rehearsal and you are not making me funny."

"Don't worry, you're funny enough already." He had a feeling he was being insulted.

"Haha. I've got one scene left. One."

"Any ideas?"

Matt opened his mouth as he searched his brain. His lips snapped shut. "Nothing."

"I thought so. Need some inspiration?"

"I- Danny, I need to..."

His chair was pulled back from the desk and spun until he was looking at Danny. The cursed clock ticked away behind his back. Danny's lips covered Matt's, swallowing his protests and for a brief second he let himself stop thinking long enough to enjoy Danny's tongue sliding into his mouth. A kiss would be enough, it had to be because there wasn't time and they'd come looking for the last scene in....

Cool air ghosted over him as his pants were suddenly opened. Danny's hand was... Danny's hand was reaching inside, his thumb stroking lightly over Matt as he felt the beginnings of an erection stirring inside of him. With one hand, he pushed Danny's mouth away.

"Danny, I-"

"No talking now. Just enjoy it."

Danny's mouth moved and he thought Danny was going to kiss him again but instead Danny slid down to his knees and his mouth... "Wow." They didn't do this often, not here, but Matt suddenly figured out why Danny had closed all the blinds. Calculating bastard.

Matt bit his lip and groaned, trying not to move as Danny swallowed him, his mouth hot and wet and so goddamn perfect around Matt. He wished he had time to return the favor, that they could do more than just this but there was the script and... maybe tonight, if they weren't too tired and they actually made it back home - either of their homes would work - and into bed.

He wished he was in bed. It'd been at least a week, though that was becoming their usual schedule. Matt's rule was no sex until the script was done, but sometimes, like now, Danny broke it. He called it 'finding inspiration' and Matt had to admit, he was inspired though not quite in the way he needed to be.

Danny's tongue circled his head, bringing Matt so very close to where he needed to be. "Oh, god, Danny..." His fingers curled in Danny's shirt.

Hands pulled at his hips, sliding him forward on the thankfully large chair and then tugging his pants down enough that Danny had room to reach up and roll Matt's balls between his fingers, pushing lightly with his palm.

Then Danny's mouth was gone briefly and he heard Danny spit before his erection was swallowed down again. Wet fingers pushed inside of him and that was all he needed to force him over the edge. Matt bit the back of his hand as he came in Danny's mouth, trembling as Danny swallowed around him and then licked Matt clean.

He moaned as Danny's fingers pulled out. That was a tease, really, since now Matt wanted more but he couldn't have that until they were in bed much, much later.

Danny pulled his pants back up, settling Matt back in his chair as if nothing had happened and then turning his chair back to his desk. Barely an hour left, the clock reminded him. Matt stared at the computer for a brief second, sizing up his rival before reaching forward. Words flowed across the page.

A hand ruffled Matt's hair. He barely acknowledged it, didn't even look away from the screen.

"See you at rehearsal. You coming back with me tonight?"

Matt grunted his ascent. The door opened and closed. Matt continued writing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
